Neji Hyuga
'''Neji Hyuga '''was a member of Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan. Though a prodigy even by the Hyuga standards, Neji was a member of one of the clan's Branch houses; no matter how skilled he may become, he would always be in the serivce of the Hyuga's Main House, a fact that convinced him fate is predetermined. Background Physical Appearance Neji has long, dark brown hair that reaches down to the lower portion of his back, which ends in a loose ponytail. Like the rest of his clan he had very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan with a slight tint of lavender to it, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently. For attire, Neji wears traditional Hyuga-like robes: a white shirt with loose sleeves, closed on the right shoulder, with a fastener running down the right part of the chest, matching pants, with a dark navy grey apron tied around his waist and black, high-calf shinobi sandals. This may or may not have been to facilitate easier execution of his techniques, or to symbolise his warming relations with his clan. Neji usually carried a large, tan and black drawstring bag, which he carries over his shoulder. Personality Neji was extremely serious and mature for his age, and had great control of his emotions. Before and during the Chunin Exams and his fight with Naruto, he was cold, and somewhat arrogant. In his younger years, Neji was a kinder, optimistic child who smiled more often. He even told his father he thought Hinata was "cute" when the two branches of the Hyuga clan met for her third birthday. While under the belief that his father had died because he was a member of the branch house, Neji concluded that fate is something decided at birth and that no matter what one does, people cannot escape their destiny. Neji often applied this to people he viewed as weaker than himself, such as his cousin, Hinata. During his match in the Chunin Exams, he told Hinata that she was unfit to be a ninja, due to being too kind and not confident enough. When she was eventually able to turn his philosophy against him, telling him that she believed that he was suffering from trying to become worthy of the main house, despite him being born into the branch family, Neji became enraged, and attempted to attack Hinata. He was stopped by multiple jonin, but Hinata, nevertheless, was left in critical condition from his earlier attacks. Neji displayed similar efforts to condescend others during his match with Naruto Uzumaki who, despite being repeatedly struck down, continued to try and fight him. While Neji tried to show Naruto that fate cannot be fought, and that someone who is weak will always remain weak, Naruto was unwilling to accept this mindset, arguing that Neji, for all his belief in fate, had not accepted his own destiny. Naruto went on to defeat Neji, suggesting that, if a "failure" like himself could change his destiny, think of what a "genius" like Neji could do. With this example of overcoming "destiny", as well as finding out the truth about his father's death soon afterwards, Neji abandoned the concept of inescapable fate. No longer bound by the idea that he was stuck at his current status, Neji resolved to become strong enough to never again lose in a battle. To do so, he began putting more emphasis on working well with his team and started to value a mission's successful completion and his team-mates' safety over his own betterment, even encouraging Lee to continue pursuing his own dream. His abandonment of the concept of inescapable fate was most prominent during his fight with Kidomaru, where despite the Oto-nin's discovery of the Byakugan's weak spot and Neji being severely wounded, he was still able to fight on and eventually defeat Kidomaru, because he remembered what Naruto had said to him. History Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *Byakugan - As a member of the Hyuga Clan, Neji possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which granted him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, amongst other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae - a weakness of which Neji was actually aware of and took extra precaution in concealing it from opponents. While the Byakugan naturally has an immediate 50 metre field of vision when activated, Neji was able to increase its range several times that by the start of Part II, to at least 800 meters. He was also noted to have a particularly strong Byakugan in comparison to the other members of the Hyūga clan. Taijutsu Prowess *Taijutsu Master - As a member of the Hyūga clan, Neji specialised in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Neji has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. **Gentle Fist **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Enhanced Durability Intelligence *Child Genius - As stated by Tsunade, Neji had excellent instincts, both on the battlefield and as a leader. When forced to make difficult decisions on missions, he showed himself able to make a decision through keen observation and analysis. His observational skills were quite advanced, being able to deduce the workings of the Hyuga clan's secret techniques and use them effectively despite being forbidden to learn them as a member of the branch house, further exemplifying his status as a genius. Chakra Prowess *Great Chakra Power Relationships Family *Hizashi Hyuga (Father, Deceased) *Hiashi Hyuga (Uncle) *Hinata Hyuga (Cousin) *Hanabi Hyuga (Cousin) Friends/Allies *Team Guy **Might Guy **Rock Lee **Tenten *Team Kakashi **Naruto Uzumaki **Sakura Haruno **Sai *Team Asuma *Team Kurenai Rivals * Enemies *The Vanderich *The Akatsuki *Otogakure Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Human Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Jonin Category:Hyuga Clan Category:Team Guy Category:Konoha 11 Category:Heroes Alliance Category:Taijutsu Masters Category:Genius Intellects Category:Kekkei Genkai Users Category:Captain-class Fighters Category:Byakugan Users Category:Minor Characters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Deceased Category:Heroes Alliance Elite Officers